Then and Now
by NanashiGin
Summary: Gene remembers how unhappy Jim was in the past when they first met, to now, where it's just the two of them. And Gene comes to relise he has more fealings for the boy than he thought. One shot,Yaoi,rape,GJ, JF MM


Then and Now

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: YAOI, rape, and really bad spelling.

This would have to be one of my better ones. I actually took time to do it. I did and still do love Outlaw Star. Hope you like it!

'How long has it been?' thought Gene watching Jim do some maitnence on Gillium. 'How long has it been since I saved this kid?' "All done!" Jim exclaimed, exhausted, and startaling the hell out of Gene.

"Damn it Jim! Don't do that your going to give me a heart atack."

"Sorry about that Gene. I didn't know you were there."

Every one had left the Outlaw Star. Melfina, Aisha, Suzuka. Every one exept for Jim and Gene that is. Who really knew where the others had gone. Probably to become something better. One thing was for sure thou, it was back to being just Gene and Jim again only with more of a plus. 'I wonder if he know's how I truly feal about him.' Jim thought. 'Oh well if he doesn't. I'll just have to show him how I feel.' Jim came out from under the main computer and started putting his tools away.

(Flash Back)

"Why do you do this?" whispered a very young Jim.

It was back when he was five and he was sitting on his bed watching his father come into the room naked and had just shut the door. He kept walking closer to him. Even from what little distance they had, Jim could smell the liqor comming off of his father who had ignored his question. He sat down next to Jim moving as close as he could to the boy before he started to back away. Jim was frightedend of his father. Every night since his mother died his father would come into his room and touch him in different places, and whisper sweat nothings to him. He knew one of these nights, his father was going to take full advantage of him. Just as Jim started to back away from the man, his hand grabed a hold of both of his wrists and bound them together over his head on to the head board with a rope that Jim never saw him bring in.

He struggled against his fathers grasp and was hit a few times until the boy grew tired. Now his father was kissing him and touching him in places thet should not be touched, especialy at that age. First he started at his neck. Then gradualy lower until he came upon clothing. He tore all of the clothing off until he was bare and moved twards his nipple and sucked on it feverioshisly, while pinching the other between his fingers. The father loved the screams and crys that were coming from the boy. That was all Jim could do, and pray that it would be over soon. His father could wait no longer and quickly positioned the boy and thrust into him hard. Jim cried even louder as his father kept thrusting harder and deaper with each thrust. Until the man finaly came.

* * *

Jim was down town sitting on a streat corner just thinking to himself. He was whereing a big black t-shirt that was too big for him and a regular pair of geans. He looked lost and lonly while he sat there. He was still bleading a bit from the wounds the other night, but it wasn't noticable except for his face and if you took off his shirt. Jim didn't think they were too serious. While he sat there thinking to himself, a man on a motorcyle came zooming by strait and splashed Jim with a big puddle of water. 'That would figure.' thought Jim. 

"You ok kid?" asked a man from behind the boy.

"I'll live." Jim responded turning around. "Gean!"

Gene was his fathers long time friend and Jim considered his friend too. He would tend to pick on Jim but it was nothing serious. Sure enough, it was the red head himself. "How have you been doing kid and where'd you get the shiner?"

"I'm fine. How have you been? The computer still working for you?"

"I've been good and I have a few more things for you to fix as well. Come with me and I'll get you dried off."

Gene helped Jim up and led the way to his home, the weir house.

* * *

"Here's a towel for now. Let me go find you some clothes, but before I do, you know I wont be able to pay you much." Gene said getting ready to leave. 

"You don't have to pay me as long as you let me stay here for the night. Deal?" Jim said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Sure. But what about your father? Wont he be missing you?"

"He'll be fine." Jim looked down into his hands trying to forget.

"I'll be back. Don't touch anything."

Gene had left to fetch some clothing and left Jim sitting by himself. 'I kinda like it here.' he thought. 'What's this?' The boy picked up for what looked to be a computer key-board. So for entertainment, he went to work on fixing it.

* * *

"I said don't touch anything!" yelled Gene. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. But hay," Jim held up the key-board proud of himself, "I fixed it." Jim then smiled at Gene, for what felt like, the first time in his life.

"I'll be damned." Gene looked at it a bit taking a seat next to Jim. " I thought your father did that and he just brought you for the joy ride."

"Here's some clothes." Gene handed Jim the a big green t-shirt, still way too big for him, and a pair of overalls, and put the key-board down.

Jim looked a bit nervous which automaticly caused Gene to say something. "You shy or something?"

"Yes." Jim replied.

"Well you have to get dry some how so..."

Gene got up from his seat and yanked the wet shirt over Jim's head and caused him to yelp in pain. Jim blushed and crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his feat in shame. Gene just staired in shock at the little figure. There where so many marks on the boy's body. Gene then crouched down and looked at the wounds and bruses more theroly. He went to touch one and Jim flinched away. "Who did this to you Jim?"

He didn't answer. He was afraid for himself and for Gene. Know one really knew what his father would do if some one found out that Jim had told some one what he had done. Gene could see the worrie in his eyes. "I promis, if you tell me who did this, they will never hurt you again." said Gene looking strait into the boy's eyes.

"It was..." Jim couldn't get the rest of the words out.

The tears and emotion he had been choking back just started to fall. Gene just held Jim close. Jim cried onto his sholder and held Gene close to him. "It was my father!" he finaly yelled aloud sill burried in the man's sholder.

Gene couldn't beleive it. As long as he's known Jim's father, he had never done anything like this. 'Guess he was saving it for home.' Gene thought.

After a while of crying, Jim had fallen asleep. 'I'd better take him to the hospital to get him looked at.' thought Gene some more. 'His wounds look pretty bad.'

Gene cradled Jim in his arms and walked out the door. 'Sick fuck.''

* * *

"Where am I?" mumbled Jim who had just woken up. 

"Your at the hospital." said Gene who had entered the room. "Your wounds looked, and were, pretty serious. So I took you here, and had you stay over night." Gene sat down in the seat that was by Jim's bed. "So how ya fealin?"

"A lot better. Thank you."

Jim sat up in the bed and hung his leggs over the side and lokked strait at Gene. "Where do you live?" asked Gene.

Jim's eyes widend and he wouldn't say anything. He didn't want any one to get hurt because of him but Jim also knew Gene would come out the victor. "Come on Jim. In order to put a stop to this, we have to go strait to the cause."

The little blond jumped down from the bed and grabed Gene into a tight hug once again. "I'll tell you if I can come along."

"Deal."

* * *

The two were standing outside Jim's home and Jim was hiding behind Gene, who looked like he was going to kick some ass. His father was most deginefinetly home. the car was parked and there were beer cans and wine bottles littered over the front lawn. Him never had a nice house to begin with, but this was rediculous. Jim came out from behind Gene and led the way into his home. Once in the living room, which was like any normal one, his father was standing in front of the couch, waiting. Gene was waiting in the hall a bit to see first hand. "Where have you been you little shit?" the man slured. 

Jim looked down at his feat like he normaly would. "Come closer!" he yelled.

The blond obayed and came only inches away from the man. 'That kid has some balls.' thought Gene now in the door way. Jim yelped when his father took hold of both his wrists and picked him up for a deap kiss. Jim struggled to get away as much as he could, but he was to weak. Having enough, Gene interfeared and pulled the boy from his fathers grasp and pointed his gun at his face. Then pulled the trigger. There was a moment of scilence between the two. "I'm sorry you had to watch that." Gene said putting his gun away.

The boy just stood there. He wasn't angry or sad. He was happy. Jim just hugged Gene and thanked him over and over again while tears of joy ran down his face. "Thank you so much Gene. I am in debt to you."

Jim looked up at the red head and smiled. "So what would you say about living with me kid?" asked Gene patting the boys head.

"I'd love to!"

(End Flash Back)

"Hay Gene." Jim said waving his hands in front of his face.

The red head snaped out of his trance and looked up at the blond. "I'm done with everything. You want to go do something?"

"Sure." started Gene with an odd smile on his face. "Lets talk."

Jim staired at him a little shocked. Gene Starwind just wanting to talk! Something was wrong with this picture. "Are you fealing ok Gene? You sick or something?"

Gene started to laugh and caught Jim by the wrists pulling him closer. The boy looked a little more surrprized. Gene looked into Jim's eyes and saw how much happier he was now than back then. Then the red head pulled the blond even closer, into a strong, caring hug. "You must be sick." said Jim blushing and putting his hand up to Gene's forhead. "That or your really drunk."

"I'm not sick nor am I drunk." Gene said gentaly. "I just realized something that I haven't noticed for years and it's finaly kicking me in the ass."

"What's that Gene?" the boy asked looking up at the red head, concerned.

"I love you Jim. For more than a friend or a partner or a brother." Gene tilted Jim's face twards him and kissed him on the lips softly.

When the Gene let go of him, Jim backed up with his hands to his lips with an even brighter blush on his face, just stairing at Gene in shock. They stood like that for a moment until Jim let down his hand and smiled. "I love you too Gene. To think I was getting ready to tell you how I felt."

Jim walked back to the red head and kissed each of his hands and hugged him back. "I don't ever want to let you go Jim." Gene whispered into the boy's ear that sent shivers down his spine.

Gene picked Jim up and kissed him passionetly. Jim then wraped his arms around the mans neck and leaned and moaned into the kiss. Gene broke the kiss and carried the boy to his room and placed him on the bed. The red head sucked on Jim's ear lobe and caoused a louder moan from the boy. Then he started leaving hot, wet, kisses down his neck until some clothing fot in the way. Then Gene started to strip the boy and himself until no peice of clothing was left. "Oh! Don't stop Gene." the boy pleaded.

The red head continued to make the boy moan by sucking on a nipple and playing with the other between his fingers. Jim arched his back at the attention his sensitive nipples were getting. Gene moved lower and dipped his toungh into Jim's navel causing the boy to shudder in pleasure. Once again moving lower, he started to lick up and down the boy's cock, then sucking on the head of it cleaning off any pre-cum. Gene took him all the way into his mouth then. Jim griped the sheets, arched his back and moaned some more. While taking the opportunity to prepare the boy, Gene pushed finger by finger until Jim started to push back into them. With Jim ready, the red head put each one of the blond's knees over his shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Gene asked in a husky voice.

"Yes." Jim whispered.

And with that, Gene thrust into the boy. Jim wraped his arms around his neck once again and cried out in pain. Afew tears fell from his eyes. Gene waited for Jim to relax then started the pace out slowly. "Faster." begged Jim.

Gene picked up the pace and once again started to suck at a nipple. With every thrust, Gene constantly hit the soft spot in Jim and was loving it. With a few more thrusts they both came.

They laied ther for a whil and just kissed each other. Then Gene pulled out of Jim to lay him on top of his chest. "What where you thinking about when I was putting away my tools Gene?" Jim asked sleepily. "That question has been bugging me for a while now."

"About how we came to live together, and how I met you." Gene lifted Jim's chin and gave him a long kiss. "And I'm so glad I did."


End file.
